The Black Box
by ditchertypepersonBUM
Summary: When the data version of Bulma recreates the scientist will she know how to survive in the depths of space years after she should have been dead. How is Goku going to help her when he works for the prince. Who just so happens to have an attraction for her
1. And Behind Door Number One!

Looking to the vast scene he could see neither the beauty nor the desolation.  It was simply there, so when the bit of wreckage began to float into his view a cruel expression graced his face.  It was square, a cube in fact, though he had not the intellect to know the word for the shape the 'wreckage' was in.  It carried an identical symbol on each side; he bothered not with studding it.  Placing his palm to the glass he prepared to destroy it from the inside of the ship.  Just as he was about to release the energy beam a hand grabbed his wrist, ruining his aim.

"No!"

"Kakkarrot." He bellowed, the third class glared up at him before giving orders.  The demands were obeyed.  The younger man seemed to dare him to counter his commands.  The third class thought too highly of himself.  And even though he was of higher rank the prince favored the lower class.  

He couldn't believe it; it had been years since he had seen that symbol outside of his dreams.  Ordering for it to be brought to the hanger he sent one last glare to Napa before leaving the control room.  He didn't notice the three other Sayains at his side.  Only the roughly twelve-foot cube in front of him.  Capsule Corp Logo sprayed on to all its side.  He could tell it had been done in haste, and that it was by far not the normal way it looked.  In each corner he could see the marking of Frieze.  Though long since dead they still came across his left over of those he had tortured.

"I say we blow it up.  It even belongs to Frieze."  Napa suggested, Goku ignored him and began searching for a way to open the box.  Only the spray paint logo in white, carefully he lifted the thing onto another side.  Looking to what once was the bottom he saw the barely visibly arrow, having it so that it pointed to the ground he studied the side for any means of opening.  

"Kakkarrot, what makes this thing so interesting to you?"  Vegeta demanded, only it was in the phrase of a question.  

"I know this symbol."  He muttered, pressing his hand into the indent of another.  Without ceremony the side split in two and revealed the inner workings of the cube.  A large empty cylinder was the first to meet their eyes, placed at the other wall, between two computers.  In fact, aside from the entrance the entire room was filled with electronics.  Some of it familiar to the Chikyuu-jinn Sayain others not, but through the smell of stale air and Frieze's men, even the tyrant himself.  He could take the faint scent of a female.  A familiar one at that.  "Bulma."  He muttered eyes widening.

Looking to the youngest of them he wondered what his box of technology could mean.  The markings on the side had been put on hastily.  When it had opened he could tell that it had not been in a while.  He got the feeling of caution as he inspected the controls; the markings were foreign to him.  "Napa don't break anything, that goes for you as well Radditz."  He heard Kakkarrot make a noise at the words along with the two older men growl out in anger.  He was the second youngest of them all, by far the most powerful, but only a good ten years the senior of Kakkarrot.  Though when you're well over a hundred that meant little.  No one really knew how long a Sayain lived, the saying was always.  'Until the battle is lost, and there's nothing left.'  And even though Kakkarrot had been growing on a backwater planet of no worth for the most of his growing life he was the only challenge he had.  That was until he had reached his birthright.  Now there was no challenge for him anywhere.  Glancing over the left wall is eyes landed on the only lever in the area.  Without a word he pulled it, instantly the lights and power came on and the room was alive.  Numbers ran across screens and noises of machines moving met all their ears.  

"What did you do?"  Kakkarrot asked looking to the screen as words he couldn't understand appeared.  "Damn me for never learning how to read."  He heard the younger man grumble.  Just as this happened the screen turned into a video, obviously replaying something.  It was hard to make out the details due to the bad picture but he could still tell who was who.  He saw Frieze and his lackey Zarbon throw someone into the cylinder that wasn't too far from his side.  When the creature turned he saw that it was woman, one who was pounding on the glass with all her might.  From what he could tell she wasn't very strong.  Kakkarrot's ki spiked and he knew that the video was bothering him.

"What does this thing do my young scientist."  The lizard asked her in his smooth voice.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you let me out!!"  Zarbon placed his hand against the glass and must have said something for her eyes widened and backed away from the glass.  Vegeta had seen the results of the green man's fancies.  She wouldn't have made it far.  Glancing back he saw that Kakkarrot was fuming, following his gaze he saw that he was focused on the girl.

"Now, now child.  Haven't you learned anything?  If you please me I won't have to punish you.  You're not pleasing me.'

"Fuck you, you white freak."  She spat back.  From the way the words rolled off her tongue he could tell that standard was not her native or even an often-used tongue.  He couldn't see frieze's face but he knew his eyes had narrowed.  He gave the girl points for not backing away.  She shouted something out that no one could understand and the video went blank.  Looking around he noticed another lever pop out of the inner workings of the computer surrounding them.  Ready to power a ki shield around himself he pulled it too.  What happened made all four men watch in awe.  

_Well what do you all think?  I will have another chapter out b4 I start thinking of dropping the fic.  If you have any questions write them in the reviews and I'll answer them at the top of the next fic.  If the answer isn't there then read the fic for the answer._

~BUM~


	2. Too Much Too Soon Too Fast

Slowly they watched as a clear liquid filled the cylinder from the bottom up.  A vile no bigger than a baby bottle was directed over their heads and positioned atop the liquid filled tube.  He looked to it in interest, it held an essence around it, eyes narrowing he focused on the energy.  They widened when he matched the almost ki to another he had once knew well.  'No, it couldn't be.'  He denied as the new substance filled the structure before them the colors went wild.  With no obvious means of agitation the water began to swirl.  Goku felt his jaw fall ever so slightly as the water went from a muck brown color to thinning out, and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him those were _bones_ forming from the second substance.

"Stage one in progress."  The intercom informed, from the looks of the others he could tell that he was the only one to understand what had been said.  He felt his heart break; the voice had been Bulma's.  "Stage two, muscle and organ growth."  And sure enough the inner workings of the human body began to form.  He wrinkled his nose at the form, she needed skin, he could see enough that she was female, and he already knew whom.  

'Kami it can't be.'  But it was happening, and if anyone could ever pull off what was happening before him she could.  

"Stage three, skin formation and UV exposure."  The voice of Bulma announced.  A screen began to rise, hiding the skinless being from their view.  A few moments and an intense light blocked by the screen and he could see the silhouette of his first friend.  From the top mechanical arms began to enter the mystery substance.  They could see tiny wires sprout and pierce her from all angles all over her body.

"Stage four, muscle preparation and dressing."  He grinned.  Leave it to Bulma to make sure she didn't put on a peep show.  His amusement was missed by the others due to the fact he was behind all of them.  Good thing too.  "Stage five, final, neural, stimulation replacement, memories replaced."  Well that answered the question of whether she would be a vegetable.  Through the screen he saw the last of the clothes be pulled onto Bulma and a helmet of sort positioned itself onto her head.  Soon the screen began to lower, with it the level of the liquid that Bulma had been floating in.  He heard Napa and Radditz suck air at the site of her.  After a few seconds he body jolted, as if being electrocuted, her eyes opened.  Holding his breath eh waited to see how she reacted.

He watched as the blue eyes opened slowly, not yet focusing on them.  A blast of air must have been blown into her glass cage as her hair began to fly all around, drying her in the process.  More machines tended to her as it set her waist length hair straight.  She still didn't move.  After a moment of pure silence she blinked again, and again.  Looking up she examined where she was, with awkward movements she rose to her feet.  Slowly her eyes lowered to take in her audience.  That was until she began tapping her foot, could she see them?  'Can you only see _in_ that thing?'  He wondered as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  Slowly the glass casing lifted and she soon took them in.  She looked from Napa to Radditz.  Her eyes widened as she looked to Kakkarrot, she gave an almost un-noticeable nod before her eyes met with his.  At that he forgot all else.

Her mind worked slowly as she felt it crumple slowly onto the floor.  The pain of what felt like electricity filled her and she felt her numb mind connect with her body.  Opening her eyes she saw the surface of floor she was looking down at, they closed when a whirlwind surrounded her.  She hardly acknowledged the machines tending to her hair and clothes.  Batting her eyes once she tried to bring her vision into focus.  Glancing up she could see only her reflection and the inner workings of her glass cell.  With shaking muscles she forced her body to its feet, he shoes were still a little damp, she didn't much care.  Looking straight out she tried to make out what was on the outside; she was met with nothing but her reflection.  Crossing her arms she hid her worries under the mask of irritation.  Silently she waited for her creation to free her, she didn't have long to wait.  What she saw made her wonder.  Two gaping idiots, human enough in resemblance and somehow related to the green giant were the first things she saw.  Looking to the one nearest the exit she felt her eyes widen.  'Goku?'  Her mind supplied slowly.  Slowly he raised a finger to his lips, requesting silence.  She gave only a slight nod to acknowledge him.  Looking to the one nearest the starter lever she felt her heart skip a beet.  Flaming hair, and endlessly dark eyes.  She felt herself loose sense of reality as she looked straight into his soul.  It was only when the thought of _him_ seeing her battered soul that forced her to change her direction of sight.  Jumping off her platform she took her position of defiance.  Arms still crossed, legs spread, glare firmly in place.  It took all that was in her not to smile or wink at the man in the back, the one grinning his familiar grin and doing his best not to laugh.  She was sure he felt her enjoyment through her ki anyways.  When no one made a move ar sound she spoke.  Slowly, in the tongue she hardly knew.  "Who are you?"  She directed the question to the short man, knowing by the way all were positioned that _he_ was the one in charge.  That along with even _she_ could tell that he was the strongest one present.

"Hold your tongue wench."  The tall bald one ordered.  She snorted at the thought of actually restraining her temper.  

"Never."  She replied calmly.  It hurt to use her voice, it felt weak, but with each word the pain lessened and it grew stronger.  "Never then and certainly never now."  

"Vouch."  Goku called out, she let out a short laugh at the look in his eyes.  

"My witness, or should it be victim?"  She tapped her chin in mock thought as he made his way forward.  She hadn't noticed that she had reverted to her native language.  "Would you be so kind as to fill me in?  I haven't seen you since Frie-Frieze…" Her voice choked at the memories.  Goku had been dragged off out of her sight, beaten and she hadn't even known if he had been alive.  _She_ on the other hand had been informed of her lovely new social status as a slave.  And thrown into the local harem with Chi-Chi.  And being the _meek_, _obeying_, women they were they took their first chance out of the place.  As punishment Chi-Chi had been thrown into the machine Bulma had just come from.  Only then it had been a sentence, no way back, no real death.  Hiding from the men and creating the very same machine she had seen her friend disappear into she improved upon and created a reverse.  Only when she had been steeling…er _recovering_ Chi-Chi's, thing.  She had been caught.  Luckily they hadn't seen her hide the substance that was her friend, or any of her other many things.  Only her, they had dragged her out, demanded information.  And threatened her with the fate of her friend.  Well, they had thrown her in, and she had become its first test trial.  Luckily it had been a success.  

At that Goku wiped a tear from her face she hadn't even been aware of its falling.  Typing in a code on a number pad on the wall a tile lifted and presented her with her bag of capsules and one Chi-Chi Pan.  

"Guess this thing is useless now."  The bald one stated before blasting the main cercut area.  Her mouth fell open in shock, Goku had to catch her as she fell.  This couldn't be happening, it couldn't!  Slowly she felt her vision fade, too much was happening too fast.  She was still fuzzy from her remaking.  "Goku."  She called out, he understood.  She hated to look weak.  Scooping her into his arms he sent out a few words she had no idea of their meaning.  And carried her out.  The last thing she could remember was his laying her down in a bed, one that reeked of his scent.  Years or the other day, he had slept at her side more time than she could remember in their youth.  Usually to keep warm, never for the affection of anything other than the love of siblings, but love all the same.

What is Vegeta thinking?  What did Goku say?  Review and I'll put out another chapter with those answers and more.  GOT TO LOVE IT.  Anyway REVIEW and I'll write.

~BUM~


	3. Bring It OnOne At A Time

After laying her onto his bed he left this room, making sure to lock it before he left it.  He didn't trust his 'brother' or the commander.  And Bulma was in no condition to deal with anything let alone protect herself from the two knuckleheads.  Not saying a word he dented one of the walls with the form of Napa.  It didn't take him long to locate the close switch on Bulma's creation.  "No one is to touch this or destroy it."  He announce, making sure to meet the prince's eyes on this.  "If they do they will answer to me."

"Watch your place."  Napa began the all too familiar rant.

"Shut up Napa, I'm stronger than you and you know it."  He had no patients.  He was well over a hundred years, nearly one hundred-sixty; he wasn't the naive child that had been forced from his home.  But that didn't mean he wouldn't protect those that lay in his past, or in this case his bed.  "And Radditz don't event _think_ of going into my room."  He turned to see said Sayain trying to by pass his lock system.  Somehow to this day he had been able to keep his ki tracking skills a secret.  An advantage he used ruthlessly in battle.  'Bulma would have had it done ages ago.'  He thought softly.  Looking to Vegeta he faltered momentarily.  As strong as he had become over the years Vegeta could still top him in battle, he had the power and he had the experience.  Blood lust was also a part of it.  "I have taken her under my protection."  He stated, not waiting for an answer he turned and left for the kitchens.  He was hungry, and he was willing to bet Bulma would be too when she awoke.  He was right.

Looking around his room as she ate she decided it best not to ask too much as to what she was eating.  She had the feeling she wasn't going to want to know.  Finally she worked up the nerve to ask the biggest question on her mind at the present.  "How long, I mean.  I was gone a while; even I can see the difference in the technologies around here.  But how long has it been?"  He cute her off.

"I was twelve when they separated us Bulma.  I'm one-hundred-sixty now."  Her mouth fell.  Sure he was alien but _wow_!  He chuckled lightly, she saw the pain in his eyes, never again would she see the sweet innocence she had grown to love.  

"I have to fix that machine."  She said, trying not to play with her mystery food.  She still felt oddly detached from herself.  Mellow, it was as if everything was detached and didn't touch her.  Even the shock of her friend's age or how long she had been a bottle of ooze hadn't bothered her much.  

"Why?  I mean we have you and all of Frieze's other victims have long since been incinerated for burial."  One name, two syllables.  Big meaning.

"Chi-Chi."  He nearly choked on his food.  "I have her, they out her in before me.  Why else do you think I would make such a hell machine like this?  Only I was the test subject of it."  She shuddered slightly, the biggest reaction she had given since her awakening.  "I hate to think how many others were put into my contraption."  She felt the warm arms of Goku surround her and she let him hold her.  She didn't cry, her heart felt numb.  Later she was sure it would all hit her, but not now.  'Later, not now.  Later.'  

He watched as she left the room, new clothes that she had spirited from somewhere.  Not giving any of them the time of day she left for the cube she had been imprisoned in for he still knew not how long.  Opening the hatch she entered it with no fear, following her silently he felt the weary gaze of Kakkarrot on him.  Ignoring it he entered the black cube.  She was already disassembling the section Napa had blasted.  And if he understood her tone right she was cursing up a storm.  Looking behind her she took not of him.  Quickly he saw her advert her eyes from his, preferring the spot between his eyes to speak with.  He on the other hand was taking the chance to look over her figure.  She was quick to notice.

"Get out."  She snapped in crude, rough, standard.  While her native tongue sounded like nothing of most languages he could tell she was doing exceptionally well for learning a new tongue.  She gave off a few short sentences and machines popped up around her.  Some lighting her work area, others holding and displaying her tools.  She ignored him and continued with her work.  Or at least she gave the impression of ignoring him; he could see her eye slide towards him whenever she turned in his direction slightly, looking to see if he had left or not without actually looking.  Looking her over once more he took in her nearly completely covered state.  Pants that had a flap on each side and connected at her shoulders.  A shirt that reached her wrists, and gloved to cover her hands.  In short the only thing of her he could see was her face.  Looking to her hair he tried to recall if he had ever seen anyone with something similar to it.  Sure he had seen blue haired creatures, but never was it this long or soft looking.  Her eyes though, they attracted him.  He could tell she was still moving from one thing to another.  Not having quite awakened from her punishment.  He still didn't know how long it had been she was in the reduction chamber.

"Are you sure you can fix that.  Do you even know where to start?"  He sneered, trying to get a reaction out of her so far, to this point he had only heard her voice void of anything, purely neutral.  

"Yes."  She answered simply.  Carefully she detached wires from a control board.  Even he could tell that the piece had been fried and damaged immensely.  

Radditz looked in the direction his prince had headed.  He had entered it shortly after the little morsel had opened it.  "Napa, the prince is nearly two hundred isn't he?"  He questioned, knowing that if he was correct things would not be pretty.

"Yes."  The Commander stated.  Then realized what was being implied.  "Damn, we can't have her."  He grumbled.  "At least not until he has."  It was true.  It was a well known fact Vegeta was possessive and with him going into heat and only one female on board would mean she would be his by default.  

"Poor Kakkarrot."  Radditz sneered, sarcasm dripping from his words.  "He'll lose his new toy to the prince."  In truth all he cared about was that the woman would most likely not survive the prince.  He wouldn't ever get a shot at her.

We all feel for ya Radditz, really.  NOT.  Oh well What do you all think?  Review this thing has so few.  I think its original.  Oh well REVIEW!!!

~BUM~


	4. The Explosion Has Come

Looking to the pile of fried circuit boards she sighed.  In her mind she knew she should be doing more.  Yelling, angry, frustrated.  But somehow she couldn't quite bring herself to feel such emotions.  She simply didn't.  She wasn't even happy to be alive again.  She was just there, numb.  Knowing she could do nothing more until she had a chance for supplies.  She had created the machine out of the barest materials.  Thus she had nothing to transplant from her creation.  Stepping out of the cube she closed and locked it down.  No one would enter it without her being there.  Entering Goku's room she made sure to have the door securely locked.  The short one left her alone for the most part, only questioning her on her abilities as a scientist now and then.  The other two were always trying to get in her pants.  It was pester some but not even their blatant leering could get a rise from her temper.  Goku was just worried about her; he knew she wasn't being herself.  So he simply kept them away from her and let her do as she pleased.  Grabbing a change of clothes she stepped into the bathroom.  Soon she was free of grease, and other things that had crept into the inner workings of her machine.  She didn't like it, so she didn't name it.  A name meant she would have taken pride in it.  

He watched her as she exited the room she had taken to sharing with Kakkarrot.  She was holding a carton and eating its substance.  She offered some to the third class but he chook his head.  He didn't understand why she looked so unaffected when she was rejected.  Starring at her he watched as she set her head on the shoulder of the taller man.  He was curious about her.  She spoke the odd tongue that Kakkarrot had.  And they seemed to be at least familiar with one another.  After a silence she spoke.  "I can't do much more, I need replacement parts and I have nothing to get donations from."  Her voice was still void, neither loud nor soft, merely heard.  

"Kakkarrot."  He barked, turning from his seat, it had been facing the main window and allowed him to observe them through the reflection.  "Come along, we'll spar."  She looked to the younger man's face in confusion, not having understood all that had been said.  Soon he was pounding the younger soldier, the only challenge he had.  'Well, there may be that woman.'  He thought, a smirk slowly curving onto his face.

Staring emptily out the window she continued to eat her ice cream.  Her mind was trying to understand why Goku had rejected her offer to one of his favorite snacks.  She would ask why later.  Spoon still in her mouth she glanced up to the bald man, he had just blocked her view of the well…black vastness speckled with white.  Slowly taking the spoon from her mouth she looked to his eyes blankly.  "Yes?"

"He rejected you."

"Who?"  She didn't care what his answer was.  It was only a response, one that was expected.

"Kakkarrot."

"Oh him, well all I did was offer him some ice cream, he said no.  How is that a rejection?"  Standing she began to leave his presence

"You said you couldn't fix that contraption."  The longhaired one spoke.

'Really, I should get to learning their names.'  She thought while shaking her head.  "I never said that.  I said that I needed replacement parts to fix it.  There is a difference."  But when the glowing palm of Napa aimed for her friend's only chance she snapped.  "Don't you dare!"  She screamed catching their attention.  So far she had been calm and void of any real emotion.  They were not so dense as to not notice the fires burning in her eyes.  Moving forward she forgot her empty ice cream carton and placed herself in the way of the blast.  "You destroy this and I'll go with it.  Then you'll have Goku to deal with."  Unfortunately her last sentence had been spoken in Chikyuu-jin, meaning they hadn't understood jack.  

But Goku had, and he had just entered the room.  Beaten, tired, and bloody, felt his low ki rise at the knowledge of what she had just spouted.  Not yet noticing that she was back to her old self he glared at the older men.  "Don't you dare harm that machine, or her for that matter."  He growled.  She looked to him and he saw her take in his damaged state.  

"What the hell happened to you?"  She rushed to his side and sent a glare to the prince.

"You did this didn't you?"  She stuttered out in weak standard.  She was improving but still had a ways to go.  Vegeta only nodded, a smirk forming on his face.  "Goku, to your room, get cleaned up and I'll patch you up once you're done."

"Ah Bulma."  He whined, the old saying falling past his lips as easily as it had when he was younger.  He grinned though.  It was good to have her back, he could see the spark of life in her again.  

He watched her silently.  If he hadn't known better he would have though her to be another person.  "Wait."  She called to the man she had been scolding just moment before.  Lifting her snack from the floor she dug her spoon into it.  Returning it loaded with a white substance.  Before Kakkarrot could say a word she stuffed it into his mouth.  He smiled and looked like he was in heaven.  He shook a finger at her but she only lifted her face haughtily to it.  "Ah you know you like it.  Just because its not chocolate."  She retaliated.  Soon she was left facing him and his men.  "What the hell did you do to him and why?"  She demanded.

"We sparred."  He answered simply.  

"My ass!"  She began.

"Watch your tongue wench."  Napa ordered.

"Go screw yourself.  Or better yet, him."  She jerked her thumb towards Radditz.  "I hate to break this to you but I'm not interested.  I'd soon kiss him."  She then pointed to the closed door.  "With Chi-Chi present."  He had no idea who the named person was but it made something click in his mind.  She wasn't after Kakkarrot; she had only been offering to share.  Meaning she was not under his name.

"And what of your ass woman?"  

"My name is Bulma, and what that saying means is _not bloody likely_!"  She was loud, her voice before had been soft and well empty.  Now it was loud, his ears were ringing, and full of power.  Though his scouter told him that her best punch wouldn't do more than tickle.  "What _are_ all your names anyway."

"Kakkarrot didn't tell you?"  She lifted her chin slightly and looked for all the world, or in this case ship, as if she was royalty bedecked in finery and jewels.  Not a ragged pair of pants and oversized shirt.  

"I didn't ask."  She replied in an 'I'm better then you' tone of voice.  He could quickly grow to hate this woman.  That was if she wasn't so fun to anger.

"Then you won't know will you?"

"Fine."  She quipped.  "He."  She pointed to Napa.  "Is big bald and dumb.  He."  Radditz this time.  "It hair head.  And you.  You are short grumpy porcupine head, or cactus butt.  I'll find something fitting.  But I think Sayain shall do for now.  You call me woman I'll call you Sayain."  She gave a smug smile before turning her back on them.  

'Yes definitely a challenge.'  He thought, watching the sway of her hips until she disappeared into Kakkarrot's room.

Well?  Interesting?  Dull?  WHAT?  Review.  I thank those who have REALLY I Do all 16 of you.  Anyway any suggestions, ideas, remarks, flames?  Review and tell me.

~BUM~


	5. Of Course You Know, This Means War

Digging through her supplies of capsules she concentrated on finding what she wanted.  'House?  No.  Air scooter?  No.  Ah here we go.'  Pulling out the first aid capsule she soon revealed her doctor arsenal.  Scolding the grinning man that was her friend she began to wash and bandage him up.  She even pulled a needle out, with no intention of using it, and let him squirm for a few seconds.  

"I want to learn more of the language you've been speaking.  And any other you know."  The scholar in her was alive and kicking and making up for lost time.  "Can you teach me?"  

Goku nodded, willing to agree to damn near anything at the moment.  Bulma was back and just like he remembered her, that was if one could overlook the bruised look in her eyes.  Sure she had been in a state of nill for nearly a hundred and fifty years but she had still suffered before that.  "How, I mean.  It's good to have you back Bulma."  She smiled softly; in a way few had seen other than her friends.  

"if your asking how I suddenly went from drone to raging me, I _think_ it involves feeling one, passionate emotion.  Napa was going to blowup the hell devise I created.  I felt one thing, anger."

"You could always build another one."

"Chi-Chi is hidden in there Goku, I can do a lot of things, but I'm not Shen-long."  Once again he felt the emptiness that was his reminder of his bonded absence.  It had taken him a long time to know what the void in his soul meant, when he had figured it out he had wept.

"Will she be like you were?"  Bulma looked to him and he saw that her shields were down.  She trusted and respected him enough to give truthful and complete answer.  

"Most likely, I figure though if I can keep you out of sight long enough for her to rest up _then_ have you pop up she'll be surprised enough for her to snap back.  Or I can kiss you in front of her and let hell fall down on me.  Maybe both."  He looked very pale all of a sudden, she had no idea why.  'Nope, not at all.  Then man is hooked, line and sinker.'  Patting his head she left him to dream of Chi-Chi while she went to look her machine over again.  No matter what her mind told her she kept returning to it in hopes she had missed something.  Not likely but always a possibility.  Instead she was confronted by the short one.  "Sayain."  She acknowledged coolly.  She tried to walk past him but he held his arm out in her path.  Having been born small and naturally graceful, and a love of the mambo since she had played it in gym, she went under it rather than around it.  

Giving an amused laugh she began to circle the box.  Made from scraps she had stolen and built in hiding she knew every nuance and space it possessed.  After all, she had built it.  And when her friend was brought back, she would destroy it.  And make sure it was impossible to rebuild.  The reason she had never created blueprints.  She felt the annoying Sayain move behind her.  And in her attempt to ignore him she pressed her hand against a tile she knew would give way.  

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something."  She answered, not really telling him what he wanted to know.  Reaching through the protective insulation she pulled out another cylinder of gew.  A second scavenging hunt produced a pan.  The thing had survived the process and Bulma had been the only one to find amusement in it.  'Well it can stand hitting Goku's head why not be incapable of breaking down to basic components?'  She shook her head.  

"Another?"  She nodded and began walking back to her shared room.  It would be safer there and her fears of the bald one destroying her friend would ease slightly.  

"My best friend, she's the reason I built that piece of trash.  She glanced pointedly to the block metal before keying in the code and entering Goku's room.  He was in the shower, she didn't mind the bandages were waterproof, and began looking for a place to safely rest her friend's primordial makeup.  If the chance at harming her friend, or anyone else, weren't so great she would have loved to examine the mysterious liquid.

"You are not Kakkarrot's mate."  It was a statement and not a question.  Turning sharply she looked to the man who had followed her in.  This was bad.  Unfortunately she hadn't understood his last word.  And being born of a leader of a company and replacement to that leader she didn't what she thought best.  Wing and fake it.  

"I'm his friend."  Her tone was cautious, and her speech slow.  But he understood her and knew she was still having to think over what was spoken to her.  "I've known in longer than you, or if you want to count years of being with him.  I've known him since he was young and had little training in fighting and none in ki."  She had slipped into her own tongue a few times but he understood the majority of what she had said.  And pointedly neither denying or admitting his accusation.  

"You haven't answered me."  He was nothing if not persistent.

"I don't know what that last word translates to."  It looked as if the statement pained her.  Her grinned, ignoring the fact that Kakkarrot was so near he stepped nearer to her.  She gripped the cooking tool tightly but did not step back.  Such bravado from such a weak creature.  She had her chin raised defiantly, daring him to mock her on her lack of knowledge.  It seemed to be a sore point of hers that she was on the low end of the battlefield.  It hinted that she was normally not at the loss when on the mental field.  

"Mate.  Ones partner for life."

"Mate."  She rolled the word of her tongue and he hardly understood what she was trying to reproduce.  "Like a friend or a husband and wife?"  He didn't know her last two examples.  They were of her tongue not his.  He recalled Kakkarrot having had a difficult time learning to communicate when they first began working together.  

Moving even closer He slipped his hand behind her and pressed gently on the small of her back.  Forcing her to push against him.  "Mate, as in the act as well."  She had gone stiff but her mind was still on his words as well as his actions.  

"Mate."  She repeated once more, then her eyes flew wide at the feel of his lower half against hers.  She said a word in her tongue and connected her term with his.  Then gave a shove that he would not have expected from her tiny form.  She was stronger than she looked, still weak but not as much as he had originally thought.  "I'm not his mate, and I do not mate with him.  Or anyone for that matter.  So don't get any ideas buddy."  She growled.  From there she began to spout her native tongue, all insulting and painful things if her tone meant anything, and pointed to the door.  The language barrier being a problem or not, one could not miss what her message was.  Out, _now_.  

"Careful little one."  He whispered, appearing before her and bringing her face level with his own.  "You may earn yourself more than you can handle."

"I've lived through a lot more than you give me credit for.  Don't assume to know me _Sayain_."  She hissed, forgetting his distance.  He reminded her when he pressed his lips to hers.   He was out of the room laughing by the time she had begun cursing.  He didn't know what she was saying but he was sure it was inventive.  

Ummm hi?  Miss me?  (My shield seems to have been misplaced and I'm afraid of flying objectiles being thrown at my person)  Well this fic lives.  Tell me what you think.

**~BUM~**


End file.
